When a Good Man Goes to War
by Koco4298
Summary: In the summer of 2010, Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones meet at a local bar, Alfred is a General in the Military, and Arthur is a novelist. Soon their relationship transforms into love, it was peaceful in the country side of Georgia, no worries of the big city, but then Alfred is drafted to Iraq for war. The fan-fiction is then shifted into a story about love, trust, and believing.


**Hello readers! Welcome to my first chapter of this story! Now this a before-hand type of thing, this story WILL have sex, angst, drama, military, and cute moments xD I will not stress on the word, angst. Enjoy! (I'll try and upload as soon as possible too!)**

* * *

**When a Good Man Goes to War**

_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up._

_- Neil Gaiman_

Summary

In the summer of 2010, Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones meet at a local bar, Alfred is a General in the Military, and Arthur is a novelist. Soon their relationship transforms into love, it was peaceful in the country side of Georgia, no worries of the big city, but then Alfred is soon drafted to Iraq for war. This fan fiction is then shifted into a story about love, trust, and belief in oneself, and if you wish for something hard enough, it might come true right?

Chapter 1

Arthur lifted his beer bottle over his head as he tried to squeeze past a group of dancing folks, elbows dug into his side and women rubbed against his chest, they seem to be clearly drunk. The loud American music pounded against his eardrums, 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi was cranked up all the way.

It was Sunday evening; Independence Day. Now Arthur Kirkland didn't bother too much about the holiday-after all, he was a British man who had his, _British_ pride. He was a short, shaggy blonde male with thick brows and green eyes. He was always a, get-it-done-now type of person. That's why he worked as a writer!

After much difficulty, Arthur did manage to get to the end of the bar, without tripping or spilling his drink all over his white button-down shirt. Now that would've been a pain, especially if it got on his pants. Then that would look like he just pissed himself.

"Hey Thick-Brows!" He felt a firm grip rest on his shoulder and tug him around. It was Francis Bonnefoy, the stupid French man that had stupid long blonde hair (that was tied back today), and a stupid beard. He only kept a little hair since he insisted that he was the older brother to everyone. But Francis was tall; he had long slender legs, blue eyes, straight teeth. In all honesty, he looked very attractive. Arthur and Francis use to date, but the French man did something to Arthur that he'd never forgive him for…

Arthur scowled as he turned the French Bastard. "What do you want Frog?" He inquired with a raised brow.

Francis's blue eyes lit up and his lips rose in a drunken smirk. "Well, there are many things I want, like for one, I want to rub my hard cock against your sexy as—"

"Don't you fucking finish that sentence, or so help me god I'll rip out your bloody throat!"

"Calm down Little Master!" Francis rose up his cup of wine and tapped it with Arthur's beer bottle. "I was just kidding! But seriously mon cher, did you hear?"

Arthur leaned against the wall to sip slowly, he glared. "Hear about what?"

Francis leaned forward, looking surprised. "So you didn't?"

"No, go on. Spit it out."

Francis leaned against the wall as well, watching the party with a slight hazy look on his face. He said. "Ivan decided to rob a bank, but got caught by a General of the military."

"Okay, so? It's Ivan, I'm not that surprised." Arthur rolled his eyes. He didn't want to play along with Francis's bullshit tonight. He had enough of him, and in all honesty, he wanted to get a restraining order on him…

Francis cleared his throat forcefully, interrupting Arthur's thoughts and wanting to continue. "As I was saying!" He shot a sharp glance. "Ivan pulled out a gun, and meant to shoot the General when he accidently shot Feli in the shoulder; he was drunk and couldn't aim right! Big brother nearly had a heart attack when I found out!"

Arthur gasped. "Is he okay?" Not obviously caring for Francis.

Francis swallowed another mouthful of wine and waved his hand. "He is fine, he is fine, and it just nicked him, that's all! The General made sure to lock him up, but before he could do that Ludwig was able to get a few punches in." He added.

Arthur nodded slowly. "But why are you telling me this?" He moved over to a seat to sit down, the sound of people cheering when 'Carry on my Wayward Son' came on and it was too loud, he couldn't hear Francis speaking.

"Pardon?" Arthur shouted over the noise when Francis just looked at him as if he wanted the other male to speak.

"I said, weren't you two in the same publishing company together?" Francis repeated, a bit ticked off. He moved over to the seat about to sit down as well when Arthur shot a nasty look at him. Francis backed off and stood against the wall.

"Yes, but we were not close, so I don't really care." Arthur finally said with a scoff. He took a swing of beer. He sure was going to regret this tomorrow morning; he was a terrible drinker and smoked at times when he was stressed.

Francis took his time to drink his wine and listen to the music. It was quiet between the two men as they sat to drink their alcohol, until Francis started another conversation that sparked Arthur's curiosity a bit. "Now that General… he is mighty sexy. He had golden brown hair, a cowlick right in the front, metal framed glasses and blue eyes. Bluer than mine!"

Arthur just sipped his beer again; looking as though he was barely paying attention and just responded with a 'mhm'.

"He is taller than me, and he has a nice ass, not as nice as yours mon cher, and a body build of a swimmer. When he talks, he sounds a bit like a child until he is serious." Francis licked his lips.

Arthur's eye flickered to the side with a curious stare. "What, are you going to try and have sex with him?" He ignored the ass comment.

"Not my type… why, are you jealous Little Master?" Francis gave his French laugh that just pissed off Arthur more.

"Sod off you Bearded Bastard!" Arthur sputtered on the beer as soon as he said that.

But Francis was no longer paying attention; his eyes were glued onto the dance floor. Arthur tipped his head. "What's wrong?" He asked out of habit, he was a British Gentlemen. He couldn't help himself.

Francis stared a bit longer before returning his attention back to Arthur. He grinned. "I found Mr. General." He lifted his hand to point.

Curious about this so-called-Mr. General, Arthur stood up to get a better look, cautiously; he followed the finger's direction. Oh…

Oh…

He was sexy. Drop dead, gorgeous. Arthur could feel his heart pound as he stared, the young man who danced on the floor had nearly everything Francis described, and those blue eyes… blue eyes that were like the sky. It seem to fill his thoughts, just like when he wrote a story. The man wore a blue t-shirt and some simple gray jeans, it wasn't anything fancy. But he reminded him of the sun. He was tall, and the way the light reflected off his skin made him glow.

The young man who looked like he was only in his early 20s, he was swaying back and forth on the floor. Yes, he was a terrible dancer, but his smile made up for it. Arthur was captivated by his younger man across the room. And he probably would have watched that General all night if it wasn't for Francis.

The Frenchman strolled right up to him and leaned up to whisper a few things in his ear. His finger directed right at Arthur and Francis handed Mr. General a few dollar bills. Mr. General smiled brightly and nodded. He turned away and went over to the bartender.

When Mr. General's back was turned, Arthur Kirkland gave Francis the bird and cursed him to hell. He quickly let his hand back down when Mr. General came over with two new beer bottles in his hand; he looked down at Arthur, grinning like a child. "Hiya!" He had an American accent. It was hard to tell where, but it was American. "My name is Alfred F. Jones; I'm the General your friend was talking about."

"First of all, Francis is _not _my friend. And my name is Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you Alfred." He said as Alfred sat down in front of him. He pushed a bottle towards him.

Arthur muttered an embarrassed 'thanks' and opened it to take a swing. When he put the beer down he noticed that Alfred was staring.

"W-Wot?" Arthur stuttered as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Alfred let out another smile. "I was just admiring your eyes…" He reached out a hand to brush the side of Arthur's cheek. Arthur could feel a shiver run down his spine, and his face flushed up. "They remind me of emeralds." He said in a soft voice that Arthur could barely hear.

Alfred withdrew his hand and returned them to his lap. "Hey, can I call you Artie?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah… sure." Arthur mumbled not paying attention, he needed to calm down! He was just a man, not a god! "A-And don't tou-touch me without any permission!" He stammered. _Oh bloody- this was is so embarrassing! _

"Sorry."

_His personality is a bit much, but he seems like he is a very gentle person. Hard to believe he is a General. And how old is he? He looks like a kid! _Arthur couldn't help but think to himself. "So how old are you?

Alfred pushed a small piece of paper at his hands. "20 years old- and here!" He said.

Arthur examined the paper and realized it was Alfred's phone number and email. "Hah…?"

The General twirled a pen in his fingers. "I like you Arthur, and I want to be your friend. So here—" He handed him a piece of ripped paper. "Write it yours down too!"

"Don't you think you're rushing things…" Arthur trailed off, with that childish grin; he could feel his pride crumble away. With trembling hands, Arthur had already written down his information and had already given it to Alfred without thinking, as if he was under a spell. Alfred lifted it up between his fingers and winked. "Thanks dude!"

Arthur turning his head to the side stubbornly. "Dun mention it."

Alfred stood up. "Do you want to go to a quieter place?" He asked. Arthur turned his head up. "Sure, it's too loud anyway. Besides, it stinks like sex and alcohol in here." He followed after Alfred ignoring that snickering from Francis and Gilbert (Ludwig's albino yet older brother). Outside it was quiet, the soft chippering of the crickets was easing to Arthur's pounding head.

Alfred moved over to the curb and sat down, his legs spread out as if it was in two different time zones. Arthur followed after and sat beside him, stretching his feet out and then crossing his ankles, after a few seconds of stillness, Arthur said. "Hey. Is it true that you're a General?"

Alfred nodded; he pulled out a Winter-Green Tic Tac box, opened it up then popped one in his mouth.

"But aren't you… a little young?" Arthur began, trying to pick his words carefully.

Alfred just blinked, and then exploded into laughter. Arthur was startled by his reaction and his mouth dropped open as he watched. As he did, his cheeks flushed up with embarrassment. After a minute had passed, Alfred was able to control himself finally. He lifted his hand to pull off his glasses and rub his watered eye. "Yeah, but I've always been super smart so I skipped a grade or two. Graduated early and joined the military when I was younger. Started off from nothing and worked my way upwards." He sounded breathless.

That fact that Alfred didn't specify his age when he joined probably meant he didn't want to talk about it. So Arthur left him alone. "Oh? So you must be strong then to be a General."

"You betcha, they were smart when they picked me!"

"Hmm… How so?"

"I'm the hero!" Alfred finished with a cheerful wink and a radiating grin.

"Highly doubt that but whatever floats your boat." Arthur reached into his pocket off his jacket and pulled out a package of ciggs and popped one into his mouth. Alfred just watched as he lit up one then to stare at the white cloud floating upwards then disappeared like steam.

Alfred finally spoke up. "You don't strike me as a smoker."

Arthur had glanced to the side, not saying anything for a few moments as he drew in a puff again. "Because I'm not a heavy one, I only smoke when I'm stressed." He pulled it out using his pointer and middle finger. His eyelids fluttered half shut as he watched the flame burn away the chemicals.

Alfred scooted closer so that their legs brushed, and he gave a curious look. "So… what are you stressed about then?"

"Many things really," Arthur began; (after he tried to wiggle away) he inhaled a breath of the cigarette and exhaled to watch it rise up, it seems whenever he smoked, he felt calmer. And didn't want to punch someone in the face, he paused before replying. "Work mostly, you see, I'm a novelist if you want to know. And Francis has been giving me a hard time."

"Why, what happened?"

"If you truly know that man, he is a back stabber and he'll only use you!" Arthur clenched his fist and spat out. "He only liked me for my body, my body and my money. He never loved me." Arthur looked down heart cringing. He loved Francis, but that man just threw his heart to the ground and stomped all over it.

It was quiet between the two men. Arthur finished his cigg and poked it out on the ground and he threw it into the trash. It probably would still be quiet if it wasn't for Alfred resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Artie." Was all he said, but then he eyes lit up with his so-called-Brilliant idea. "Hey, let me take you out for some coffee—or tea if you want, then bring you home! My treat because I feel bad!"

Arthur just grunted. This man was too honest with his feelings, but once again, his pride crumbled away and he stood up right after. "Alright then, I'll take you up for your offer."

Alfred smiled and he waved his hand. "Follow me." He turned around and walked around the corner. Arthur followed. The night sky was dark, in the small city of Georgia, it was peaceful. The full moon laid lazily in the sky. Arthur soon was lost in his thoughts as he walked when Alfred stopped in-front of a smooth black Chevy car. "Oh wow." Arthur breathed.

Alfred stepped inside to the passenger side and opened the door for the blonde Brit. "I have some cash in my wallet." He chuckled.

Arthur glanced at Al then the black leather seat before sliding inside. It was clean, spotless actually… until you looked at the trash bag which was filled with McDonalds. _He doesn't eat much does he? _

Arthur closed his door and watched as Alfred went around the car, open the door and sat down. He blinked and followed Arthur's gaze. "oh. Sorry." He mumbled.

_For what?_ Arthur slightly nodded and looked out the window, from the corner of his eye, he watched Alfred turn on the engine and back up out of the parking space. Then soon they were driving down the road.

Alfred looked over at Arthur and smiled. "So where do you live anyway?"

That question took him by surprise, Arthur swallowed roughly. "Tw-Twelve thirty, King Street." He replied rather quickly causing him to stutter.

That was the last thing they said when they were on the road for the last five minutes, when they arrived at the café, very few people were there. As for it was a small place, not too popular, but it wasn't deserted, it was small, but had a cozy look to it. Sometimes, for breakfast, Arthur would come around here for a few scones and a cuppa tea before heading to work.

He stepped and Alfred stepped out of the car and peered around at the parking lot. Alfred came around and gave Arthur a smack on the back. "Leggo!" He smiled.

Arthur grumbled slightly. "Moron." Then followed the blonde man as he walked into the café, as Arthur suspected, it wasn't busy tonight. Everyone was at the bar having a last hurrah, as they came in a girl came running up to Alfred and beamed. "Happy birthday Alfred!" She outstretched her hand. "Follow me please!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows at Alfred then followed the girl. As he sat down in the booth area, instead of sitting in front, Alfred sat beside him. That's when Arthur asked. "It's your birthday, and who was she?"

"Oh, yeah it is, did I forget to tell you in the car? Sorry man!" He said without stopping then ended it with a laugh. He then added. "She is just a friend of the family, a lot of my family members like to work here. Good paying job I guess."

Arthur shook his head. "No, it's quite alright. We just met today, so honestly we don't know everything about each other."

Alfred had opened his mouth to reply when the waitress that had greeted Alfred, stepped closer to the two men. "What shall I get you two?"

"Coffee please, milk and sugar." Alfred responded first. He glanced at Arthur. "And he wants some Earl Tea."

"Oh don't worry, I know what Arthur wants." She said with a tip of her head. "He is a regular. Now I'll back soon; please wait." The brown hair woman tipped her head and turned around, heading behind the counter.

For a few seconds, they just watched the girl. No reason really, they just didn't know what to talk about; they were still quiet when the waitress returned with their drinks. So, Arthur coughed awkwardly and lifted the tea cup up to his lips, he had already gotten a mouthful in. But that's when Alfred said something so unbelievingly embarrassing and humiliating. "You know Artie, you're really cute!"

Arthur began hacking; he nearly dropped the cup on the floor as he started banging his fist against his chest. Alfred stared eyes widened as Arthur tried to clear his throat. "W-Whot? Cute?" He finally managed to croak out. Alfred blushed slightly and nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course! I mean, I know I don't much about you… but I do know you are a kind person Artie. I like that a lot about you already."

Arthur felt butterfly's swell up into his mouth, catching all his words. _Does this bloke really have a crush on me already? But he doesn't know a thing _**about me**_! _He questioned but didn't open his mouth.

"Don't you have a girlfriend though?" Arthur blurted out; he suddenly regretted it, because he was already falling for this American. But relief flooded over him when Alfred shook his head. "No, she dumped me a few months ago." Sadness was in his eyes.

"Huh? Why?"

"You heard from your friend—Sorry, I mean Francis, that I'm a General, I'm barely home because of the war in Iraq. Because of that, she said she didn't want a boyfriend who was never around."

Arthur turned his head to meet Alfred's sad gaze. "That's terrible…"

Alfred lifted his coffee mug and quietly sipping it down. Arthur frowned slightly; he didn't enjoy the American so upset. Once more, there was an awkward silence between them, as they finished their drinks, and having it paid, they headed back to the car.

As they drove home, Arthur didn't know what to say, he felt as if he would say something wrong and have the blonde get mad, so it was Alfred who decided to spark up a conversation. "You're from England right?" He asked. "Because you sound British,"

"Of course I do, and yes, indeed I'm from England. I'm just here in America last year, if you want to know." Arthur replied.

Alfred nodded slowly. "America is a great place, and honestly, I think it was all England's fault."

Arthur lifted his head in curiously. "Fault, what do you mean?"

"Y'know, in the end, it was Britain that was there for us. And despite the Revolutionary War, we have a special relationship. And I heard it's actually a permanent alliance, so it's as if we're married, England and America. You could say… It was England that taught America how to love."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "That's an odd way to look at it…" His green gaze softened at he looked at the dark sky. "But it's nice, I'm happy England raised such a good country, even though you American's are pretty stupid." He elbowed Alfred in the ribs.

Alfred snorted in laughter but didn't say anything else until he dropped Arthur off. For a moment, he thought he was mad until he saw a smile plastered on his face. As Arthur was turning to walk inside his home, he heard that blonde American shout. "Hey Artie, Let's hang out tomorrow okay?"

Arthur turned around and waved slightly. "I don't have anything planned." He said. Then he stood there watching that General climb back into his car. That's when he stopped slightly. "I really want to get to know you. You're different." And with that said, he got in and closed the door with a quiet slam and drove off before letting Arthur even blurt out he felt the same.

"What a moron!" Arthur laughed; he rubbed his messy hair and turned his head to star up at the stars. It really was a beautiful night. So he decided to sit outside for a while longer until he grew tired and went inside to his clean home.


End file.
